The Return
by RougePoppy
Summary: Ladybug desaparece después de la derrota de Hawk moth y nadie sabe de ella hasta que tiene que regresar a París después de la muerte del Maestro Fu porque ella es la nueva guardiana de los Miraculous.
1. Bajo la lluvia

**Capitutulo 1: Bajo la lluvia**

-Lamento llegar tarde Maestro Fu-soltó con pesar la mujer mientras depositaba un ramo de flores blancas sobre la tumba, vestía completamente de negro lo que acentuaba más sus tristes ojos azules.

Había comenzado a llover ligeramente pero pronto se convirtió en una lluvia tupida. Tenía tanto tiempo fuera de París que olvido completamente sus cambios de clima y no llevaba consigo un paraguas. Suspiró, tendría que irse antes de lo previsto. Se despidió de su mentor y dio media vuelta, comenzó a caminar tan rápido y como sus zapatillas altas lo permitían, pero fue inútil, terminó empapada.

Entro a su limusina para resguardarse de la lluvia, enrollo su cabello largo intentando que dejara de gotear sin mucho éxito. Miró por la ventana, dejándose llevar por la melancolía de sus recuerdos como super heroína.

-Marinette-se escucho un susurro proveniente desde su bolso de mano que la saco de sus pensamientos-Marinette-

-Lo siento Tikki-murmuró abriendo un poco su bolsa, llevo su mirada dudosa al frente para ver que el conductor solo llevaba la vista en el caminó, entonces recordó que podía cerrar la comunicación con el conductor y así lo hizo-Puedes salir-

El kwami rojo salio para flotar frente a ella

-Recuerda que ahora tu eres la guardiana de los Miraculous, solo tienes que ir a buscarlos -Tikki parecía seria, como intentando decirle algo que no le gustaría escuchar a la pelinegra

-Entonces iremos a la casa del Maestro por ellos, después iré a ver a mis padres para luego regresar al Aeropuerto-comenzó a hacer planes hasta que el Kwami la interrumpió.

-Los tiene Chat Noir-soltó Tikki esperando la reacción de la ojiazul. Marinette alzó las cejas y abrió la boca abrumada. Ingenuamente pensó que aun estarían en casa del Maestro Fu.

-No, no, no. Tikki no puedo ir a donde Chat Noir como Ladybug y decirle ''Hola Chat, perdón por haberme ido de París después de Derrotar a Hawk moth pero no podía soportar la idea de encerrar al padre del chico al que amaba y que se quedara solo porque lo derrote y no pude con la culpa. Vengo por los Miraculous, adiós"-lo ultimó lo ensalzo con su típico dramatismo

-Podrías ir simplemente como Marinette-

-¿Y donde busco a Chat Noir?-

* * *

Adrien Agrestre observaba la caja que le había dejado el Maestro Fu, la caja que le daría la oportunidad de ver nuevamente a su Ladybug, desde que ella desapareció había soñado tantas veces con verla nuevamente y saber quien era quien se escondía detrás de aquella mascara roja. Se había quedado en casa desde la muerte del Maestro Fu y eso tenia dos semanas.

-Romeo tengo buena noticia, que sabrás si me dan un pedazo de queso-

Adrien posó sus orbes verdes en Plagg

-Tienes dos gavetas llenas de Queso, no necesitas más-

-Eres un aguafiestas pero aun así te diré la buena noticia y es que tu adorada Ladybug esta cerca, puedo sentir la presencia de su Kwami-

Solo ese aviso de Plagg bastó para que su corazón latiera desbocado ¿Realmente después de todo ese tiempo por fin sabría quien era la chica? No pasó mucho tiempo para que el timbre del intercomunicador sonará y lo alarmará un poco, respiro para recobrar la serenidad. Aceptó la llamada y se dio cuenta de que una mujer estaba afuera parecía empapada y se dio cuenta de que afuera caía una torrencial lluvia. No pudo distinguirla bien pero después de todo era un caballero y no podía dejarla ahí en medio del aguacero así que abrió la reja y se apresuró a bajar para llegar a la puerta.

Al abrirla aquella mujer estaba a punto de golpear la gran puerta, se sorprendió mucho al verla. Su cabello lacio y negro escurría al igual que su ropa y su cara. Los ojos azules de la mujer lo observaron unos minutos y después bajo la mirada como si el solo hecho de mirarlo la lastimara.

-Marinette-dijo apenas en un susurro audible que reflejaba su sorpresa al ver a la pelinegra después de tanto tiempo-Adelante- la invitó a pasar para evitar que se siguiera mojando bajo la lluvia.

-Hola Ladybug-saludo Plagg saliendo de detrás del rubio ignorando completamente el ambiente.

-!Plagg¡-el rubio lo riñó pero el Kwami hizo caso omiso a su llamado.

-Hola Plagg- ella devolvió el saludo con una efímera sonrisa que se esfumo al darse cuenta de que si el Kwami del gato estaba con Adrien quiere decir que el era Chat Noír. Por inercia sus ojos buscaron en su mano derecha el miraculous del gato. El al darse cuenta de que ella tenia la vista en el anillo el tapo su anillo con incomodidad.

-Estas empapada, iré por unas toallas-

Ella ni siquiera respondió se quedo de pie en el mismo lugar mientras el aun estaba en Shock, el ojiverde caminaba hacia su recamara por una toalla se detuvo un momento para asimilar que todo el tiempo que perdió en su juventud tratando de ir tras Ladybug ella siempre estuvo ahí, claro hasta que desapareció. Y es que ahora todo cobraba sentido, La pelinegra recibió una beca en Milán cuando pasaron a preparatoria y se fue de París al igual que la heroína.

Regreso con una toalla y la caja de los prodigios, ella aun evadía sus miradas, y podía jurar que sus ojos se estaban llenando de lagrimas, pero el lo entendía. El dejo la caja en el piso y por curiosidad apartó uno de los mechones de cabello y lo acomodó detrás de su oreja, y entonces recordó los aretes que siempre usaba la heroína se parecían a los que usaba Marinette y nunca antes se había percatado de eso. Le tendio las toallas y ella la tomó, comenzando a secar su cabello.

-¿Realmente eres tu Marinette?¿realmente tu eres Ladybug?-

La pelinegra no respondió para demostrarle simplemente dejo salir a Tikki de su bolsa y se transformó. El antifaz rojo con motas y su traje reemplazaron la ropa de luto que traía, su cabello se quedó suelto. El rubio la miraba embelesado al ver a Ladybug al fin.

-Aún te ves preciosa _My lady-_

Las mejillas de la ojiazul se encendieron al darse cuenta que siempre había sido alagada por Adrien y lo ignoraba.

-Debes pensar que soy un tonto por no darme cuenta. Ni siquiera porque Marinette se fue al mismo tiempo que Ladybug desapareció-

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto-dijo ella al borde del llanto- Siento tanto haberme ido así-gimoteó

Adrien la abrazó cuando se dio cuenta de que ella había comenzado llorar, ligeramente acercó su nariz al cabello y aspiro su aroma tomó delicadamente un mechón, habia crecido bastante desde la ultima vez que la vio. Marinette deshizo su transformación volviendo a ser ella misma, sin romper el abrazo, alzó su cara para mirar al ojiverde.

-Lo siento, es solo que no podía verte sin sentirme fatal. Tu padre esta en prisión por...-

-Porque era Hawk moth y eso se merecía. No le des más vueltas al asuntó las cosas son como debieron ser-

-¿Entonces no me odias?-ella se alejó un poco para oír atentamente la respuesta del rubio

-No, no te odio. ¿Porque lo haría?. No te mentiré me molestó al principio no ver a Ladybug, pero cuando mi padre fue a la cárcel no me sentí tan solo porque ahora tenia amigos y debía de ocuparme del negocio de mi padre. Pero siempre me hizo falta Marinette, y por alguna razón tu no contestabas mis llamadas. Así que extrañarte era inevitable-Ella bajó la mirada mientras el rubor de sus mejillas era visible.

-Yo también te extrañé-

Los ojos verdes del chico brillaban observando a la ojiazul. El acercó su rostro al de ella, pudo ver como el rubor aumentaba en el pálido rostro de la pelinegra. Ambos cerraron sus ojos esperando que sus labios hicieran contacto. Si se podía morir de felicidad aquellos dos estaban en el momento preciso para hacerlo. El teléfono de Marinette comenzó a sonar rompiendo la atmósfera. Lo tomó de su bolso.

-Debo irme-dijo claramente desilusionada. Tomo la caja de los Miraculous que Adrien había puesto en el suelo. El educadamente abrió la puerta y viendo que aún llovía le tendió un paraguas. Ella sonrió al darse cuenta que la escena le resultaba familiar.

-Gracias-dijo tomandolo y salio al aguacero. El cerro la puerta y suspiró

-¿Porque la dejaste ir?-pregunto Plagg molesto-¿Sabes si se quedará en París?-

Las preguntas sin respuesta del Kwami lo dejaron pensando y sin dudarlo salio para ir detrás de Marinette sin importar siquiera que se estaba mojando.

-Marinette-gritó, haciendo que la chica voltease, ella se acercó y puso el paraguas sobre ambos

-¿Que sucede?-Se volteo extrañada al ver a Adrien jadeando porque había corrido para alcanzarla

-¿A donde iras?-

-A ver a mis padres y después tomaré el siguiente vuelo a Milán-

-¿No puedes quedarte en París?-

-Si me quedó en París probablemente me despidan-dijo claramente triste

-La marca Agreste podría contratarte como diseñadora-

Ella parpadeo perpleja. Cuando se dio cuenta de la propuesta de trabajar para Adrien chilló de felicidad dejando la sombrilla de lado y se lanzo hacia el rubio en un abrazo.

-Estas empapada otra vez-le dijo el rubio mientras correspondía el abrazo. Ella se separó de nuevo con una sonrisa

-Aún así debo ir a ver a mis padres-

-Cuidate _Ma Lady_ , nos veremos pronto-se despidió el aun bajo la lluvia mientras la ojiazul entraba en su limusina con la sonrisa más grande y radiante en años.

* * *

Hola espero que les gusté el capitulo 1, cualquier comentario es bien recibido. Si tienen dudas también díganmelas aclararlas. Su amiga RougePoppy


	2. La misteriosa chica de Adrien

Capitulo 2: La misteriosa chica

Adrien suspiro mientras le daba un sorbo a su café, miro de reojo su celular que descansaba en la mesa, un mensaje de quien esperaba recibirlo. Suspiró nuevamente había ensayado lo que iba a decir a continuación, imaginando la reacción de su amiga.

-Llegue tarde-anuncio la rubia mientras tomaba asiento frente a el.

-Me di cuenta-dijo bastante relajado. El mesero trajo un café en un vaso desechable, el agradeció y se lo extendió a la rubia-Sin crema y con sustituto de azúcar- la ojiazul sonrió orgullosa

-Me sentiría mal si mi mejor amigo olvidará como tomo mi café. Pero supongo que no me citaste aquí para agradecerme porque soy la mejor amiga del mundo-El se tensó un poco ante la suposición de la rubia -¿Que sucede adrichu?

Desde el divorcio de los padres de chloe ambos se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos. Bueno al menos el así lo tomaba. La rubia le habia bajado bastante a su actitud bully, seguía siendo un tanto insoportable pero ya no se metía con los demás. Había aprendido que todas las personas pelean sus propias batallas y nunca se sabe quien esta atravesando por una.

-Recuerdas que me hiciste prometer que un día cuando yo me enamorara de alguien tu serías la primera en saberlo-la voz de Adrien se escuchaba nerviosa, la ojiazul parpadeo un par de veces completamente sorprendida. Abrió la boca pero no pudo articular nada así que el rubio siguió- Se que es un poco desconcertante pero quería que supieras antes que nadie.

Ahora quien suspiraba era ella, parecía ligeramente molesta

-Pues eres muy considerado porque exactamente ese tema quería tratar contigo-dijo la ojiazul poniendo sobre la mesa un periódico que saco de su bolso, el rubio tomo un sorbo de su café y tomó el diario.

 _¿Quien es la misteriosa chica de Adrien Agreste?_

 _La tarde de ayer fue captado el joven Modelo/Empresario en la entrada de su mansión con una chica de la cual no hemos descubierto su identidad. No importo la torrencial lluvia para que ambos demostraran su afecto por el otro. ¿Acaso es su nueva novia?. Aún se espera la declaración del talentoso modelo._

El casi se atraganta con el sorbo de café al leer el titular.

-Eres a la primer persona que se lo cuento, lo juro. Esto es porque se filtró no se, no te enojes-ella lo miraba con en entrecejo fruncido

-Bien, entonces me cuentas mientras caminamos hacia el trabajo, no quiero que mi jefe me regañe por llegar tarde- dijo la rubia lo más seria que pudo

-Yo soy tu jefe Chlo-

-Es un broma- ella comenzó a reír el hizo los mismo.

Adrien dejo el dinero en la mesa y ambos comenzaron a caminar el trabajo quedaba bastante cerca.

-¿Entonces conozco a la misteriosa chica?-

-Digamos que si-

-Tengo un presentimiento de que no es de mi completo agrado. Porque alguien que no me agrada tanto llegó casualmente a París ayer y justamente esa persona traía el mismo conjunto que la chica misteriosa-suspiro al decir todo lo anterior-¿Entonces Dupain-cheng regresa a París?

-Si, bueno aun tiene que afinar algunos detalles-

-Hmm que interesante-dijo la ojiazul con ironía rodando los ojos, hubo un momento de silencio incomodo la rubia podía sentir la mirada compasiva del ojiverde, estaba claro que no faltaba mucho para que las ganas de llorar la inundaran-Adrichu, olvidé algo en casa ¿Estará bien si voy por eso que olvidé y llegó un poco tarde al trabajo?

-Si quieres puedes faltar hoy. Solo dime que estarás bien-

Adrien Agreste estaba preocupado por la rubia. Sabía que ella tenia sentimientos hacia el que no habia podido corresponder, pero eso no quería decir que no le importara el bienestar de su amiga.

-Estaré fantástica en el Spa-dijo dándose la vuelta y despidiéndose con la mano y siguiendo su camino. Sus ojos azules picaban, mordió su labio para aguantar el llanto un poco más, tomo su celular y le marco a su única e inseparable amiga Sabrina, ambas tendrían un día de Spa mientras lloraba tranquilamente en el Sauna.

Adrien no dejaba de ver la silueta de su amiga seguir avanzando se sentía culpable pero no podía hacer nada más que ser lo mas sincero posible respecto a sus sentimientos por Marinette, siguió su camino cuando vio a la chica entrar a su auto.

* * *

-Despierta Bella durmiente-Saludó Alya entrando a su habitación-¡Tienes que contármelo!

Marinette abrió un ojo y sonrió al ver a la castaña,se dio cuenta que le dolía un poco la cabeza pero tenia una amplia sonrisa porque el día anterior le había parecido tan hermoso y perfecto .

-Hola Alya,¿Que es realmente lo que quieres que cuente?-chilló sintiendo sus mejillas arder

-Marinette, Adrien le cuenta todo lo importante de su vida a Nino, por eso quiero escucharlo todo de ti, aunque ya lo sepa-

-Bien, pues básicamente dije que era Ladybug, y que lamentaba lo de su padre y haberme ido, después lloré y Adrien me abrazó, dijo que extrañó a Marinette y entonces yo le contesté que también lo extrañaba y casi nos besamos pero sonó mi celular-Alya estalló en una carcajada

-Casi puedo imaginarme la escena..-otro estornudo de Marinette interrumpió a la castaña-¿Estas bien?

-Es solo es un resfrío- La castaña la miraba preocupada y no dudó en poner su mano en la frente de la otra chica

-¡Estas hirviendo! Y mirándote atentamente no te ves muy bien-

-No me importa, soy la más feliz. Trabajare para la marca Agreste-chilló-

-Claro que lo eres, aunque perdieras tu vuelo. Pero debo felicitarte nuevamente-La castaña sacó su celular y le puso una noticia en el. Donde había unas fotos de Marinette de espaldas abrazando a Adrien en plena lluvia. La ojiazul miraba asombrada las imagenes.

 _¿Quien es la misteriosa chica de Adrien Agreste?_

 _La tarde de ayer fue captado el joven Modelo/Empresario en la entrada de su mansión con una chica de la cual no hemos descubierto su identidad. No importo la torrencial lluvia para que ambos demostraran su afecto por el otro. ¿Acaso es su nueva novia?. Aún se espera la declaración del talentoso modelo._

-Marinette porfín tu novio es Adrien-

-Pero aun no soy su novia-aclaró la ojiazul

-Calma Marinette. Cada vez estas más cerca de que Hugo, Emma, Louis y el Hamster sean una realidad-nuevamente Alya estalló en risas mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-No puedo creer que recuerdes eso todavía-chilló completamente roja.

-Te dejare descansar, iré a comprar unas cosas y vengo a verte en la tarde ¿Ok?-

-Esta bien-

La pelinegra nuevamente volvió a estornudar. Eso hizo reír a la castaña mientras salia de la habitación.

* * *

Hola, se que tardé mucho pero espero que les guste el capitulo numero 2 de este fic.


End file.
